My little princess
by rin kag02
Summary: Rin, es una sirvienta en la casa de los reyes Kagamine, lleva trabajando para ellos siete años, en todo ese tiempo nunca ha visto al principe ¿Qué pasara cuando conozca en persona a Len Kagamine III?


**My little princess**

**Prologo**

**Rin POV**

Mi nombre es Rin Kagane, tengo 16 años, muy pronto 17. Soy rubia de ojos azules, mi pelo es corto, exactamente por encima de los hombros. Vivo en el reino amarillo, en una pequeña casa cerca del centro del pueblo. Vivo sola, nunca conocí a mis padres, puesto que cuando era muy pequeña me abandonaron. Trabajo de sirvienta, en el palacio de los reyes de este reino; Ren y Rea Kagamine, al igual que su hijo el príncipe Len Kagamine, al cual, nunca he visto, curioso ya que trabajo en su casa. El palacio es ENORME, cuando comencé a trabajar allí hace unos siente años, los primeros meses necesitaba llevar un mapa en las manos para no perderme.

Volviendo al tema principal, trabajo en el palacio, últimamente, la cosa esta muy mal, ya que el rey Kagamine, tiene una grave enfermedad la cual puede matarle en poco tiempo. Por lo cual todo el personal está al pendiente de su majestad para poder curarlo.

En estos mismos momentos, me encuentro corriendo para salvar mi vida de las garras de Luka Megurine (la enfermera del palacio). Me encargo llevar a la habitación de el rey un boll de agua y unos cuantos trapos para bajarle la temperatura, al parecer tenia fiebre, la cosa es que entre tantas prisas se ha caído como cinco veces y he tenido que volver a la enfermería a por más agua, si se me vuelve a caer, sufriré la ira de Luka, la cual es una experiencia que no quiero volver a repetir. La última vez estuve en estado depresivo durante una semana y media.

Mientras corría, procuraba esquivar a todo aquel que se me cruzase, cosa que no era muy difícil, dado que el personal, esta muy distribuido por todo el palacio, pero nunca se sabe. Corría y corría sin parar, no podía permitirme ese lujo, hasta que _plof… _al doblar la esquina, coque contra alguien vertiendo así todo el contenido del boll, sobre el individuo, el cual quedó empapado. Yo por otro lado, caí al suelo por el fuerte impacto.

-L-lo siento mucho, yo…- tartamudee mientras me sobaba la cabeza, al levantar la vista me encontré con un par de ojos aguamarina los cuales me miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa, me sorprendió no encontrar furia en ellos. Esos brillantes ojos pertenecían a un chico, de aproximadamente mi misma edad. Su pelo rubio estaba bien sujeto en una pequeña coleta al final de su cabeza. Por sus ropas podría decir que era un noble, nadie lleva unas ropas tan lujosas siendo pob-… Espera, n segundo, ¿un noble?, acabo de **tirar** un bool, lleno de **agua** a un **noble. **Estoy muerta, muerta, ¡MUERTA! Pero el no parece estar enfadado, ni mucho menos, para mi idea que estaba en estado de shock. Intente moverme, pero estaba total y absolutamente paralizada, no se si por la grata sorpresa de acabo de empapar a un noble y que no viva lo suficiente para ver el verano, o por que estaba perdida en esos brillantes ojos azules. Creo que fue lo segundo, mi insitito femenino (que nunca falla) me decía que no tenía nada que temer.

Tras un largo, pero no incomodo silencio, volví de mi mundo de yuppy me incorporé rápidamente y le dirigí una reverencia.

-L-lo siento mucho- el chico también pareció salir de su trance y parpadeo un par de veces.-tenía tanta prisa que no me fije por donde iba.-

-¿eh?, No, tranquila no pasa nada, fue un accidente- su voz era tan suave y enterciopelada que casi me desmayo en el acto.- A demás yo también iba un poco distraído.- me sonrío de manera calida, lo que produjo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- esa pregunta me sorprendió. Tardé un poco en responder.

-Rin, Rin Kagane- el pareció meditarlo un momento.

-Rin- repitió como si fuera fascinante- es un nombre muy bonito- y vuelto al tomate andante. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No es muy normal que me sonroje cada vez que de sus labios sale una palabra. ¿Estaré enferma? Luego tengo que hacerle una visita a Luka.- ¿Es nueva?- no entendí en absoluto la pregunta que acababa de salir por sus labios.

-¿Perdoné?- pregunté con evidente duda en mi voz.

-Me refiero, a que si hace poco que trabaja aquí- Ah, a eso se refería.

-No, llevo trabando en este palacio cerca de nueve años- el rubio que se encontraba enfrente de mí completamente empapado, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Nueve años?- asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte confusa, puesto que su cara de sorpresa no cambiaba.

-No, pero es entraño, que siendo el príncipe del castillo no te aya visto nunca.- Para, para, para, para.

-¿E-el p-Principe? - Oh my good…

-Si,- adiós a mi vida- Len Kagamine II.

-M-majestad- dije con una leve reverencia- no sabe cuanto lo siento.- el rodó sus ojos.

-Te he dicho que no pasa nada, y no me digas majestad, dime simplemente Len.- estaba sorprendida, asombrada y alegre, todo a la vez. Sonreí ampliamente mostrando mi alegría a _Len._

-Esta bien, entonces llámame Rin- volví a sonreír, mientras ambos nos reíamos. Estábamos metidos en una burbuja de felicidad, hasta que alguien la exploto.

-¡Len!- una voz lo llamo a nuestras espaldas. A una velocidad record, recogí todo y salí corriendo a toda velocidad mientras me despedía con una mana, el me imitó. Crucé la esquina justo cuando el individuo subió las escaleras.

**Len POV**

Me despedí de Rin con una mano mientras ella corría por el pasillo, con una mano despidiéndose de mí, y con la otra sujetando el boll y la bandeja que anteriormente había tirado encima de mí. Justo cuando ella cruzó la esquina, Dell, uno de mis mejores amigos, subía por las escaleras.

Me parecía increíble que llevara tantos años trabajando en mi casa y o ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia, aunque me resultaba difícil de creer, eran tan hermosa, que no pasaba desapercibida. Cuando la vi por primera vez, es decir anteriormente tirada en el suelo por el impacto, había creído que un ángel se había caído del cielo. Luego me di cuenta de que era una criada, una criada muy bonita.

Volví a la realidad cuando mi amigo albino poso su mano en mi hombro.

-¡¿Pero que pasa contigo Dell?- exclame furioso por su repentina interrupción.

-Eso digo yo, Len ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estas empapado-

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta- dije con notable sarcasmo.- voy a darme una ducha.- dije dando media vuelta, alejándome de mi amigo.

-¡Len!- volvió a llamarme.

-¿Y ahora que?- estaba mas que furioso…

-El baño es por hay- dijo señalando en dirección contraría. Mirándolo con odio camino en la dirección correcta murmurando varias maldiciones. Pero una cosa no salía de mi cabeza, y era cierta chica rubia. Había cautivaos mi atención, y haría lo posible por volver a verla.

**Fin del prologo**

Bueno, este es el prologo de mi nuevo fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado. Espero poder seguirlo pronto, al igual que los otros.

Solo quería comentar una cosa de mi fanfic '' ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu?''- honestamente, no tengo ni idea de cómo seguirlo, si tenéis alguna idea o sugerencia, no dudéis en escribirme un review.

Y eso es todo. Gracias por leerme.

Rin kag02


End file.
